The Loft
by TrueSwanfireLove
Summary: More characters get crammed into this Loft with an extension of two rooms. based off the TV show Once Upon a Time.
1. Prologue: The Loft

**The Loft**

As we know, currently Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and baby Neal have to cram into the loft. What if others joined? What if it became even _more_ crammed? Find

out what happens next time on this adventure! 8 more characters will be joining the loft, although it will have an extension of 2 rooms. Feel how awkward it must feel for

these characters! I made some edits of the story, Robin and Neal did _not_ die.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Moving In**

Regina finished putting her protection around the loft.

"That should keep the villains out of this town," Regina told the family "I only have enough magic to protect this house".

"Are you sure that they can't get in? Zelena was able to get in when you put the spell on your house" Emma asked. Regina took a deep breath, "This 'brand' of magic is much more powerful than the one I put over my house. No villain can break into this loft"

"How will the other residents stay safe?!" Mary Margaret protested.

"And how about you?!" David yelled. Everybody started talking all at once, screaming their questions.

"Quiet, everyone!" Regina demanded, "I added an extension of two rooms, so you can invite your friends, each of you can pick one or two. And no, Henry, you may not choose Violet". Henry scrunched his nose and quietly hit his fist quietly against his thigh.

"Why?" Henry was desperate to know why his mother would not allow his girlfriend in the house.

"Because" Regina said in that I'm-your-mother-and-that's-it voice.

"Really, mom"

"It's a mom thing, Henry" Regina tried to explain.

"Tell me" He demanded.

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

"What?" he said in the voice when teens get annoyed by their parents.

"Do you really want to know?" Regina asked.

"Is it something bad?"

"No, but it'll be a spoiler when or if you become a dad".

"TELL ME, MOTHER!" Henry was becoming mad. Regina looked around the room, seeing if anyone wanted to volunteer explaining it for her. Nobody stood up.

"When a mother's son gets a girlfriend, it seems like the son is growing up too fast. And then," Regina sniffed, "and then, the next thing she knows, her son is grown up, married, has his own house, and-"she tried her very best not to cry, but she did not succeed.

Regina did _not_ just burst out into tears; instead, she took a step back. She turned around and gently wiped her tears coming out of her eyes. Regina turned back to her "best" friends and continued directing them.

"Moving on," she started, "Emma, as the savior you may start off"

"Umm….." Emma took a second to think "Neal and his parents"

"That's three people, honey," her mother addressed her.

"It's. Fine." Regina said as annoyed as she could be.

"Next up is you, Snow"

"Ruby and her, uh, girlfriend" she requested.

"Are you sure you want a lesbian couple in this house?" Regina asked. Snow rolled her eyes, but didn't answer.

"Charming"

"You and Robin" he said to Regina.

"Thank you. Finally someone considers inviting me".

"You're very welcome"

"Moving on, Henry"

"If all of my parents are coming, of my grandparents, then there are only two more people I can think of, Zelena and her baby".

"I guess I could invite my sister and niece over" Regina had made friends with her half-sister, but she feels rather weird around her, since she had a child with her boyfriend.

"Now to, invite them". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You don't need me babysitting you! Go do it on your own!" The family rushed out to invite their friends.

Emma:

Emma rushed over to Gold's, and Belle's house, were Neal stayed. She knocked on the door waiting for it to open. She heard some chattering, and Gold opened the door.

"How may I help you, Dearie?" he asked.

"The villain protection spell can only go over the loft, with a two room extension. You, Belle and Neal can come if you'd like"

"For how long?"

"Until Regina finds a way to put a protection spell around the whole town".

"Okay, but let's make a deal, if we move in, you must give Belle and I our own room. I don't mind if our son is in the same room" Emma knew all about deals made with Rumpel. To her knowledge, he only broke one with Baelfire. It was very unlikely that he was going to break this one.

"Deal" She agreed. Gold called his wife and son up to the door. He told them what was happening.

"Okay," Belle agreed, "when do we move in?"

"Today?" Emma said unsure of her.

"You don't sound very sure, Dearie".

"That's because I'm not".

Neal kicked in on the conversation, "So what do we do? Pack our things and move this second?"

"I guess so" Emma said. They all went into the house to get their things; they came back in a few seconds with empty hands.

"I think someone already moved our luggage for us" Belle confirmed.

"Okay, then let's get on the move" Rumpel suggested.

Mary Margaret:

Mary Margaret stepped up to the apartment Ruby and Dorothy lived. She knocked on the door politely. Ruby opened the door.

"Hey, Snow, What's up?"

"There's a protection spell that can only go over the Loft, so I was wondering if you and Dorothy could move in."

"Um… Okay, what spell?" Ruby asked.

"Some 'villain protection spell'" she answered.

"Just a sec" Ruby said holding one finger up as she walked inside her apartment. Dorothy came out.

"Yeah, I would love to move in, temporally, right?" Mary Margaret was not quite sure if they would have to stay there forever.

"Mhm" she lied.

"Oh-" Ruby and Dorothy looked back into the apartment, and saw that all of their furniture, room items, and other things in their house were gone.

"Looks like our things are already moved in?" they inference. All of them shrugged and headed towards the Loft.

David:

David came up quietly to Robin's doorstep, and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Want to move in?" David asked.

"Wait, what?" Robin had no idea what was going on.

"You see, there's a protection spell that can only go over the loft so…" David did his best to explain it, although he didn't really do a good job.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Robin acted like he knew what David was saying.

"So" David said.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?

"What?" Robin was a good actor; he was acting like David didn't explain anything.

"Are you moving in with me?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. Sure?" Robin made it unclear of himself.

"Okay then," David told him, "come on".

"Wait, how about Junior Robin?"

"Oh, um Henry will pick up her and Zelena later".

"Zelena's coming?"

Henry:

Henry walked to Robins' house and saw his grandpa talking to Robin. Though his parents still didn't do these sorts of things anymore, they told Henry stories about when they used to be thieves. They would always say, "Never do this" or "this was wrong" when they mentioned their past lives. In those stories, his parents were giving him advice on how to be a thief. He didn't know if they trying to, or didn't even know. The point was that Henry knew a couple of things about theft. Of course, Henry would never in his life steal from someone. Except now, he was tempted to break into Robin's house and steal Robin Junior, but he heard his grandpa say, "Henry will pick up Robin and Zelena later". That was his cue.

After Robin Senior and his grandpa left, Henry ran up to Robin's door. Henry tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. This was not considered theft, since Robin basically gave Henry permission to break into his house. He grabbed a large rock and hit the door window with it. He climbed into the house and found baby Robin in her crib. Henry took her out and climbed out with her.

 _Now for window_ Henry thought to himself. He took out his pen, as in The Author's Pen and got out a sheet of paper. Henry wrote, Robin Hood's window is no longer broken, and he looked up, back at the window and it was the way it was before Henry broke in.

The next and last person on Henry's two-people list was Zelena. Henry went to her house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" Zelena answered. Henry didn't bother taking the time to explain to Zelena, so he just told her that, "My mom would like to speak with you" and it worked. Zelena and Henry started walking towards the loft.

Everyone was at the loft and Regina greeted them with a "Hi, as you know there is a protection spell that can only go over the loft, and that's why we've invited you here today. You probably noticed that your things have already been moved. I apologize if any of you freaked out when you saw that your luggage was gone. I had already made a, uh seating chart for all of you, and yes, I did hear about Emma's deal with Gold". Regina pulled out a piece of paper and started reading from it.

"Charming and Snow will sleep in the bed by the kitchen, and, don't do anything, at all? Upstairs, Ruby and Dorothy will have a bunk bed, along with baby Robin. In one of the-add on rooms, Emma and Henry will have a bunk bed next to me and Zelena's bunk bed. In the other added-on room, Gold and Belle will stay there along with their son, Neal." Regina sighed and took a breath.

"Robin, I'm sorry to say this, but you're going to have to sleep on the couch, it can turn into a bed, though, but not a very descent one." Everyone eyes' pointed at Robin.

"Oh umm," he started "could I possibly trade places with someone?"

"Sorry" Regina said like she meant it. Regina was actually very sorry for Robin, especially that she was the one who made the plan.

"Goodnight to you all" everyone came in response, "goodnight".


End file.
